1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of bird feeders, more particularly to disposable, recyclable, sanitary hummingbird feeders that prevent the contamination of hummingbird feeding solution, prevent the spread of disease, and do not require cleaning through mechanisms designed to prevent re-use.
2. Description of Related Art
Hummingbird feeding is an increasingly popular hobby among adults and children alike. Indeed, it has become a popular pastime to feed and watch hummingbirds at a feeder at one's residence, and commercial establishments. The feeding of hummingbirds is not only interesting and enjoyable, but further serves the purpose of providing necessary food for the birds during time of diminished natural food supply. In fact, hummingbird feeding has allowed a variety of hummingbird species to extend their historic range into areas where they could not survive without human assistance and to winter north or in a more severe climate. Of all birds, hummingbirds are of particular interest owing to their bright, vibrant colors, their tiny size and their unusual flight patterns. Hummingbirds, however, are not drawn to the conventional bird feeder serving solid food. In the wild, hummingbirds feed on the nectar of a variety of plants and small insects. To feed hummingbirds, therefore, man is limited to providing nectar or a nectar substitute.
Accordingly, conventional hummingbird feeders are designed to store and dispense liquids, typically mixtures of sugar and water. Unfortunately, however, there are many problems and attendant frustration attributable to conventional hummingbird feeders, as those who have tried their hand at feeding hummingbirds are well aware.
In warm climates, in particular, mixtures of sugar and water exhibit a tendency to ferment and provide a media for the growth of bacteria, mold, and mildew. The results of the chemical reaction and contamination of the feeding solution endangers the health of the birds being fed. One such disease known as candidiasis causes swelling of the bird's tongue. A major frustration commonly encountered by owners of conventional feeders, therefore, is the requirement that, in order to maintain a healthy and attractive feeder, the feeder must be cleaned on a regular basis—in most instances, three times per week or more depending on location and temperature.
The cleaning process is a multi-step process that inevitably entails steps of a) removing the feeder from its outdoor location, b) disassembling the feeder, c) cleaning and disinfecting its components—many of which have spaces in tight tolerances that are hard to clean, d) safely disposing of the bio-contaminated solution, e) mixing new solution, f) refilling the feeder with fresh solution, g) reassembling the feeder, and h) replacing the feeder at its outdoor location. The process of cleaning hummingbird feeders, therefore, is a time consuming, messy, and unsanitary process that detracts from the enjoyment of feeding hummingbirds and quickly deters many from continuing to use their feeders.
Because of the difficulties and inconveniences associated with cleaning hummingbird feeders, users often simply refill the hummingbird feeders with fresh solution, while foregoing the cleaning process. This leads to accumulation of harmful bacteria, mold, and mildew in the feeder which, if digested by the hummingbird, is often fatal.
Similar risks are present even to those who clean their hummingbird feeders, as the bacteria and mold that accumulates in hummingbird feeders can also present health risks to humans. Unless the prerequisite precautions are taken in cleaning the feeders, there is a significant risk of infection. For this reason, conventional hummingbird feeders are particularly unsuitable for children who are likely incapable of safely cleaning the feeders absent adult supervision. Yet, children are some of the world's most avid hummingbird enthusiasts.
There is a need, therefore, for a non-reusable hummingbird feeder made of inexpensive disposable or recyclable materials that can be safely discarded or recycled once the feeding solution is fermented, contaminated, depleted, or otherwise rendered ill-suited and unsafe for consumption by hummingbirds or exposure to humans.